Team Liquidy Hot's Return: Zutara Week 2013
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: "The tension between Katara and Zuko was a bundle of kindle, waiting for the simplest spark to set it ablaze." From the heat of Ember Island, to the chills of the South Pole, seven one shots of the hottest ship to sail. (Now completed)
1. Calor

**Disclaimer: I don't own character, this week or the prompts. I just can take credit for the ideas that spawn from them.  
So I'm a day late in starting. Finally found a moment to work, get this finished and uploaded. Hopefully from this point, I'll be on time and track.  
Calor: Spanish for heat.**  
-oOo-

Ember Island's heat sent waves of sweat down Katara's barely clothed body as she moved quick circles around her opponent. The water that flowed along the tips of her fingers danced between her short covered legs, and brushed against the clothe covering her breasts as it slashed out at the challenger who was closing his distance. The wave barely missed her foe, as he stepped to the side; the flames at the end of his fists dropping in size as the water clipped the tops.

Katara smirked as she caught the curse that slid from his lips. She turned towards him in a spiral; her body moving effortlessly in the motion. The wicked smile on her lips continue to curl as she whipped the water about to her own whim. The attack moved in the formation of a single strand of water, rushing with rapid speed down at the chest of her opponent.

The strike hit home. She watched as his footing faltered, and without a chance to rebalance, he crashed backwards into a heap on the ground. Katara stifled a giggle as her opponent brushed back the stray locks of black hair that fell in front of his eyes. His ember eyes shinned with an intense light.

"Come on Zuko." She placed a hand on her hips, shifting her weight over onto the one leg; a habit the twenty two year old had found to become second nature. The superior smile on her lips grew even larger at the frown the down firebender tossed in her direction. "Just give up. You'll never beat me. After all these years, I'm still on the top of my game."

Zuko rolled his eyes at her banter. The frown on his face turned upwards. "I'm just going easy on you."

"Really now." Katara chuckled. "And why would you be doing that?"

"If I win you won't sleep with me tonight." Zuko answered with a shrug as if the answer were common sense.

"Oh really?" Katara's smile fought to remain as he countered her teases. The underlining request made her consider postponing their sparing session and heading right back into the beach house up the hill. "So if you win, you think I'd withhold sex?'

"Probably." Zuko made a move to get up. Katara didn't give him the opportunity. She closed the distance between them, and dropped down on top of him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she draped her arms over his shoulders, taking in the heat that sprang from his bare chest.

She dragged her finger under his chin seductively, taking in the way his body heat shot up ever so slightly. The waterbender could practically hear his heart beating twenty miles an hour in his chest. Her own heart was racing, bringing her body heat high as well. Leaning closer, she pressed her chest against his, and whispered into her ear.

"Then maybe you should emit defeat. Maybe I'll show you mercy." Katara grinned while raising herself off of her chest. A cold air moved over her chest as the heat from his body left. A small frown pulled at her lips at the absence of heat.

Much to her pleasure, Zuko grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back towards his body before all of the heat was lost. The couple tumbled backwards, the shifting of weight sending Zuko toppling onto his back; Katara dropping back onto his chest. Her head rested in the crock of his neck, and she felt him playing absentmindedly with her hair. "I'm not ready to lose yet."

Neither of them noticed the heat of Ember Island.


	2. Euphoria

**Euphoria: (Noun); A feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness.  
The first one of this was a little smutty. So I thought a little fluff to counter that.**  
-oOo-

Katara held the newborn child in her arms, rocking her while staring at the beginning of dark red hair that was forming on the child's head. The baby girl yawned, stretching in the blanket she was bundled in. Bright blue eyes stared up in a hazy blur as Katara cuddled the bundle to her chest. Raising her eyes, she up at Sokka in front of her.

"She adorable." Katara smiled down at the baby. This was the first time she had gotten to see the infant. Whenever her brother had sent the letter telling them of the birth of his and Suki's first, her and Zuko had scheduled off a week to head into Kyoshi to see the baby. Toph and Aang had done the same, and the thing had turned into a small reunion.

Sokka's chuckle was heard over her head. "Of course she is. She looks like her old man."

Katara smiled at her brother's antics. She couldn't pull her eyes off her niece. Couldn't look away from little Galia. She held the two week year old close. "I can't believe I'm an aunt. Actually I can. I can't believe it took you this long to make me a little niece."

"What bout you little sis." The humor in Sokka's deep voice drew her eyes towards him. "When are you and Zuko going to pop me out a little niece or nephew? You guys are on what, two years? Married for two years and still I am not an Uncle?"

Katara let her eyes trail over towards Zuko, who was currently in a conversation with Suki and Toph. He chose that moment to look over as well. The couple looked at one another, their warm gaze answering the unspoken question they asked. He raised a finger to signal him one more minute, and Katara nodded, knowing he would be heading over as soon as he could. "Hopefully soon. I really want one."

"We all thought you and Zuko would have been popping them out like turtleducks." The second male voice turned Katara around. Her eyes spotted Aang, the six foot airbender smiling as he walked passed them. She watched as he continued his walk, until he stood behind Toph; where he wrapped his arms around her waist and started talking with Zuko.

Katara grinned as she turned back to her brother. "Were me and Zuko really that bad?"

"Let's just say I was surprised we didn't hear about the conception of a royal heir the day after your wedding." Sokka smirked, earning him a glare from his sister. The warrior merely chuckled, taking the deep scowl in stride.

"It takes more than a day to realize your pregnant." Katara rolled her eyes before the meaning hit. With a shake of her head, she brushed off her brother's teasing. "That wasn't funny and we waited. Despite what everybody thinks."

"Okay." Sokka teased farther. "But really, when are you going to have one of your own?"

"I don't know." Katara sighed sadly. "It's not like we're not trying, because believe me, we are trying like crazy. And I want one so bad."

"What cha want?" Zuko's voice, a deep baritone she thrived on hearing, came from right before them. She raised her eyes, wondering when he had started this way over, as he now stood next to Sokka. He looked between the two of them for a clue, before his eyes landed on the child that still slept in Katara's arms. He seemed to pick up what she was wanting, and Katara didn't know if the slight upturn of his lips was a good sign or not.

"Have you met Galia yet?" Sokka looked at his best friend, before motioning toward the baby.

"I did," Zuko answered with a nod. "I got to see her whenever we got here."

"Would you like to hold her?" Katara asked, stepping closer in encouragement.

Zuko seemed startled by the change in the conversation. "What?"

"If that's alright with Sokka," Katara looked to her brother in back up. Sokka caught the meaning and nodded a smile on his lips.

"It's okay with me." Sokka answered. Katara closed the few foot gap between her and her husband, shifting the sleeping child in her arms as she prepared to hand her over.

Zuko twiddled his thumbs, looking unsure how to react. "I don't think that's a good idea. I might drop her."

"You'll be fine," Katara smiled as she raised Galia, just waiting for Zuko to hold his arms out.

"Let me show you how to hold her." Sokka turned to the Fire Lord, grabbing his arms. After a bit of fumbling, he folded Zuko's arms over his chest in a basket like position. "You're going to have to get practice in for more babies to come. Suki isn't going to stop at one, and Toph wants a demon of her own to raise. You're going to have a lot of babies to hold. Plus, whenever you and Katara start popping your own steam babies out, you'll thank me for the practice."

Katara slid Galia into Zuko's waiting arms, watching as his arms tightened around her and his eyes closed in distress. Once the infant was positioned properly and Katara backed away a few steps to give him room, Zuko began to open his eyes. His gaze landed first on the child in his arms, and the sheer joy and affection that spread over his face told Katara that she had nothing to fear.

"See Uncle Zuko," Sokka snickered, "you've got this down."

Zuko's only response was to look up and smile at his wife. "I kind of want one."


	3. Voices

**Voices: The sound produced in a person's larynx and uttered through  
Day three!  
Voices… Um… Dante Basco's voice… I debated about making this one a bit sexual, if only so I could write some sexual things with Zuko's voice. I decided against it, mainly because a lot of people are doing sexual things this year for the prompts. My Avatar folder on Deviantart is filling with a lot of risky/sexy Zutara pictures. I'm not complaining there. I also did the sexual thing in the first one, and I want each one to be different. So here's day three, a bit of drama, some morbid stuff and cuddles…**  
-oOo-

Katara didn't dare turn back to look at her pursuers a she raced through the thick jungle. The events that had led her here were unclear in her frantic mind, as were her location, and the whereabouts of the rest of the team. All that was clear in her frantic mind was that she could not let those following her gain leverage. With a heavy determination, she pressed her feet deeper into the runs; her fur boots not making a sound as they moved over the fallen trigs.

"Katara!"

Her head snapped in the direction of the sound but she kept her pace as she ran. The voice was one she knew well, and one she would follow anywhere. After a quick glance behind her, she twisted in the direction of the sound.

Minutes seemed to fly by before she heard the voice again. The deep baritone came from her direct left, and she turned to follow. The sound of her pursuers was lost, but she continued with her run. The moments flew by as she continued, his voice growing in size and strength as she continued towards it.

Without warning, Katara crashed through the tree's; stumbling into an open clearing. Her eyes readjusted a breath of relief on her lips at the base of a large waterfall a couple dozen feet away.

"Katara!"

She turned towards the voice, relieved as she spotted Zuko walking towards her. His black hair danced in an unfelt wind, his red shirt ruffled and wrinkled as if he had been rolling along the ground moments prior. Katara didn't think, but raced towards him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as if they belonged there, and she buried her face into his shirt. The usual warmth and sweet smell of jasmine tea was not on him. Katara lifted her head from him, concerned with the lack of details of him. He looked the same; deep golden eyes, pale skin, black as night hair and that dull red scar. But something was missing.

"How did you find me?" His voice broke her from her thoughts. She realized that he had draped his arm around her back as well.

"You were calling," Katara answered, her eyebrow raised. "I heard you calling my name."

"I wasn't calling." Zuko's eyebrow lowered. "Are you sure it wasn't someone else."

Katara wanted to respond that she knew his voice anywhere, but froze whenever the snapping of trigs behind her sounded. Turning, Katara found the clearing still empty beside the two of them. Yet she still heard the voice. The cold, calculating voice of Princess Azula cackled through the air. "There you are filthy peasant. And here I was worried I wouldn't get to finally finish you off as well."

Katara broke from Zuko's embrace, dropping down into a fighting stance. From the corner of her eye, she caught Zuko dropping into one as well, with only the slightest bit of delay. She twitched her fingers, feeling for the water behind her. She could sense it, but the natural push and pull didn't press against her navel the way it normally did whenever she called the element to her command. Shacking it off, the waterbender turned her attention back towards the disembodied voice. "I know you're there Azula. Show yourself."

"In due time waterbender." The princess youthful voice chortled. "In due time I will finally rid the world of both you and my bother." Her voice dropped away. Silence filled the field as Katara sought to discover the other girl's location.

The crackling of lightening turned Katara one eighty. Azula stood there, lightening dancing along her thin fingers. But as her hair was still as rugged and uneven as it had been during the comet, her eyes did not hold that bewildered light they had that day. Instead, they were cold, black orbs of an inhuman killer. The lightening on her fingers shot forward, aiming in no particular direction to the left of where she stood.

Katara reached for the water behind her as quickly as she could. The element did not come. Looking back franticly, a gasp escape her lips as the water from the river stopped flowing in any direction. Deprived of her element, Katara turned back to see where there lightening had landed. Horror raced through her eyes as she watched Zuko standing there, like a deer caught in the head lights.

She didn't question how the distance had gotten between them. With shaky hands, she stepped towards him in warning. Her voice was shattered as she called his name. Zuko didn't move, even as the lightning struck into his chest. Light radiated off of his form as the attack sunk deep into his heart.

Katara froze, holding her hand to her heart as the light fell away. Zuko's body tumbled over backwards, crashing into the ground and rising up a dust cloud that enveloped his body.

"Zuko!" She screamed. Her legs remained as if forged into the ground, and she found she could not move closer. She screamed his name several more times, unconcerned with Azula's wicked cackling slowly fading away in her absence.

"Katara!" She heard her own voice being called. Tears raced down her checks as his voice called her name once more. She kept her eyes on Zuko's still form.

Warm hands gripped her arms right below the elbows, and she found herself being shaken slightly. Katara basked in the warmth, and fell into the red shirt before her. Her tears soaked from her face as she cried.

"Katara!" His voice that time, filled with concern and fear broke her from the dream. Katara opened her eyes, first taking note of the soft blankets that were draped over her legs and torso. Reality seemed to flow back into her awakening mind slowly as she realized she was lying in bed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around something solid as if it were the only thing keeping her on the earth. She breathed in the warmth and sweet smell of jasmine that came from in front of her. Burring her face into Zuko's bare chest, she tightened her grip on him. The shacking she felt was her own body trembling with tears and fright.

"It's okay Kat." Zuko's voice came from just above her head. His hand was pressed, firmly but comforting in her hair, stroking it ever so slightly. "I'm here. It's just a dream. You're alright."

"I'm fine Zuko." Her voice was stronger than it had been moments ago in her nightmare. "Really, I'm okay."

Zuko didn't pull away or let his grip on her loosen. Instead, he squeezed her tighter. "Are you sure you're all right. Do you want me to get you something to drink? I can be back with a cup of tea in a few minutes."

"It's fine." Katara smiled into his chest. "Just stay here with me."

"Are you sure you're okay."

Katara smiled sadly as her eyes landed on the dark red scar on his chest; the scar that he had received after saving her from certain death. "I am now that I hear your voice."


	4. Gravity

**Day Four: Gravity. **  
**This one was actually finished prior to the day it was meant to be submitted on. 11:59 and I finished the last few edits. Not bad for serious procrastination. **  
**So one for the beginning of their relationship. This one took a lot of thinking and it was actually a picture I saw online of Katara waterbending over their head that led to this one. **  
-oOo-

Katara moved with trained grace, bringing the spiral of water around her body in a delicate curve. The element followed her dance, swaying from the tip of her fingers and inches from her thick winter parka. The children in front of her watched in fascination. After another set of turns, she allowed the water to drop back into the snow below her thick souled boots. Turning around, she addressed the child before her.

"Okay," a smile was on her lips as she spoke. "I've demonstrated it twice now; it's your turn to try it. Remember, it's alright if you don't get it at first. We're getting into some harder forms, so don't fret if you find yourself having trouble."

With that, the dozen of twelve year olds stood and began their attempts to recreate the spiral dance she had previously done. Katara stood back a safe distance, watching with a smile as several of the children pieced the footwork together and moved the water they controlled with grace. A sense of pride spread over her as she looked upon the young generation of waterbenders before her.

Katara was thankful for the group of young waterbenders who had come to her for extra training. Teaching them had been the distraction she had needed during the last two months since her break up with Aang.

It had started out great with the airbender but after being together for just a short six months, both had agreed that they just didn't fit well together, nor did they really feel the way they had thought they had for the other. The breakup had been mutual, but as Aang had been able to pick back up and continue with his Avatar duties around the world, Katara found she had nowhere to go. She had headed back to her home town, deciding that the South Pole was where she would take that break.

Throughout the next half an hour, she moved between each of the children, correcting little things and moving to the next. As she moved, she did not notice the new presence standing in the clearing. After helping young Lexis with her footing, Katara raised her eyes to spot the familiar face smiling at her. Without giving any thought, she began walking towards Zuko, who stood waiting for her in a large blue parka that just seemed so right on him. His black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, the fringes a wild mess over his face. The deep red scar that tracked over the left side of his face stood out in startling contrast against the snowy backdrop.

"And what are you doing down here your highness." She threw an endearing tone into the last word, raising a chuckle from the Fire Lord.

"I've got that meeting with your dad and Pakku to discuss trade remember." Zuko answered with a shrug. He dug his hands into his pants pockets. "Your dad wants to wait until later tonight to talk, so I figured I should find you and see how you were doing. I see you have your own little group of followers."

''I completely forgot about that meeting. I'm supposed to be an ambassador for the South Pole and I can't even remember a trade meeting." Katara ran a hand through her loose hair as she spoke.

"It's fine. I forget meetings all the time, and I've got a country to run." Zuko said. "Besides, these kids are good, you must have been spending some time working with them."

She looked back at the children behind her, watching as one of the boys accidently ran his water straight into the face of the boy beside him. "My army still needs training."

Zuko chuckled. "They'll get there. But how are you doing. I haven't heard from you in a few months."

"I'm doing well." Katara responded. "I've actually been doing really great. I can't believe how much I missed the South Pole. Being here, being home, it's amazing."

"Oh." Zuko nodded; his voice losing a bit of its previous excitement. "That's good to hear. I'm really glad you're doing alright."

Katara linked her arm through his, leading him back over toward the children. "So how are you and Mai? Are you off or on?"

Zuko chuckled, following as she dragged him along. "We're actually over."

"Not over, over?" Katara's voice held a bit of excitement, that neither of them quite realized. "I mean, you two are always off and on."

"No, we're actually broken up and separate ways."

"When did this happen?" Katara asked with a bit more force that she should have. Realizing her volume, she bit her lip remembering to keep control.

"Shortly after you and Aang broke up." He answered. "We got into a huge fight over something I don't even remember. We both decided that we weren't in love with each other. We were in love with the versions we knew as kids. I guess, we both just grew up and realized that we made better friends than lovers. So we went our separate ways."

"I'm sorry," Katara said censarily. She stopped dragging him forward, as the children were now only a few feet away and under her safe watch.

"Don't be," Zuko shrugged. "We were going to explode anyway. I'm just glad we left it as friends before either of us got too hurt."

"So what are you doing now?" Katara raised an eyebrow as she untangled her arm from his. "Are there any noblewomen and princess who have your attention?"

"Actually there is." Zuko turned to face her. "There's a certain princess who I've been trying to get the nerve to ask out for some time now."

"Oh." Katara's face fell, and it took her longer than she would admit to shake the disappointment off. "So what's this princess like? Where is she from?"

"She's from a little, well what use to be a little town. She's a bit of a drama queen," Zuko answered simply. "Blows things terribly out of proportion, and makes the biggest deal about the smallest things."

"Well that doesn't sound too nice." Katara looked at him in concern, wondering what he saw in this woman. "She seems annoying."

Zuko looked as if he were holding back the desire to laugh. "At first she was. She was really annoying and bossy and drove me crazy with her rants about the power of friendship and hope. But as I got to know her, I realized that she was more than just the bossy little girl. She's strong, independent and selfless. She would give herself for her friends and family, and I grew to love that about her."

"Oh really," Katara couldn't hide the smile on her lips.

"Yep." Zuko nodded. "How about you? Now that you're single, is there someone you have an eye for?"

"Actually there is," Katara decided to take the chance.

"What's he like."

"Well, he puts on this tough act like nothing can hurt him, but I've learn that that isn't true." Katara fiddled with the fringe of her coat. Neither of them noticed the group of children now staring at them. "I've seen his heart, and what he would do for the people he loves. Ya, sometimes he's a raging crazy ass, and there are times when his honor code makes me want to strangle him, but other than those moments few and far between, I love being around him. And I love the fact that no matter what happens; I still know that he is my greatest friend."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Zuko asked.

"No." Katara shock her head. "He's currently got this huge job and a lot on his plate. I didn't want to ruin everything he's worked for. Plus, I wasn't sure if he felt the same way until recently. What about you? Why haven't you told your princess yet?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship if I told you and you didn't feel the same way." Zuko answered. His words made Katara's stomach flutter as if gravity had let its hold on it go.

"So I'm your princess?" Katara asked with a tease.

Zuko smiled as he stepped closer to her. "Of course. Kat, I've loved you since I met you. It took me awhile to realize, but I can't remember a time when I wasn't in love with you."

"Why haven't you said so sooner?" Katara wrapped her arms along his shoulders, tangling her fingers together behind him.

"I was scared." Zuko shrugged, draping his arms along her waist. "Worried you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Big bad Fire Lord Zuko was scared of rejection." Katara teased, earning a smirk from the firebender. "You had nothing to fear you know."

"I know that now." He leaned in closer towards her. Katara made a similar move, but froze at the object above her head. Glancing up, she squinted at what appeared to be a floating heart. Looking closer, Katara made out the object to be a forming heart of water. The chuckle in front of her told the waterbender that Zuko had spotted it as well.

Katara turned her gaze towards the group of students. Three of them kept their hands moving in tight circles as they fought gravity and the laws of science to keep their shape floating above their heads. With the smile still on her lips, Katara turned back to Zuko, who looked at her with a smile.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Katara chuckled.

Zuko smirked. "I'm working on it."

Her lips were mere inches below his, when the heart of water above their head lost its stability. The children's concentration faltered, and gravity took the moments distraction to drop the water straight onto the young couple's head. Zuko only laughed, water dripping from his bangs as he then closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate and forceful kiss. Katara pushed back against his, urging him to kiss harder.

Gravity seemed to lose control as Katara's heart fluttered and flipped about in her chest.


	5. Bound

**Bound: (Adjective); Restricted or confined to a specified place.  
Be warned… I brought the sexy for this chapter. Ah… the mind of a Zutara watching "The Waterbending Scroll". There was once a time whenever the words 'breasts' and 'grope' was not in my dictionary. But then again, this is a tag team with Suki and Sokka. ;) Romantic minds unite!  
***'Finding Love in A War' may possibly be a future fanfic from me. I want to write the whole book and see where it takes me.  
The next 2,810 something words are filled with no regret.  
-oOo-**

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The pirate captain shot an irritated glare at the prince in front of him. His upper row of teeth rubbed against the lower as he attempted to keep his anger down.

Prince Zuko turned to look at the man; tossing him a superior glare. "We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

The Pirate Captain rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

"Then they'll be on the water." Zuko said, his words slow as he punched out each syllable. To the left of them, the aggravated shouts of a young female laced into the night air. The prince threw a second smirk at the captain as he ordered their docking. The ship docked easily, and five minutes after hearing the shots, Zuko was off the ship; the horde of pirates and his Uncle behind him.

"You," he looked towards the unsavory group behind him, "flush her out."

The pirates gave a nod, before slinking into the trees; wicked grins on their lips. Zuko felt for a slight moment a sense of dread and regret. He wasn't sure how wise it was to send a large group of less than moral men into the woods to track down and bring back one girl. He shock off the worry, knowing that they wouldn't do anything to compromise their getting the scroll. Still, he didn't feel like standing around waiting for them to return.

A growl escaped his lips as he followed the path the pirates had taken. From up ahead, he could hear the sounds of a chase, and he knew the waterbender was putting up a fight. For a moment, he felt a bit of admiration for the girl, who despite being outnumbered, and usually out matched, still managed to find a way to bring the game back into her control.

He smiled, wondering what kind of girl she was whenever they weren't fighting one another. His thoughts were broken though, whenever a thin body collided with his chest. Looking down at the collection of russet shaded hair, he caught the blue clothing underneath. The girl lifted her head up, and Zuko caught a glance at her shinning blue eyes. A desperate yet threatening gleam danced in her eye as she realized who had caught her.

Zuko remained startled for a moment more, taking in her features. Her eyes, a shade of blue so foreign where beautiful on her round and tanned face. Her hair danced in the wind, whipping about in the single braid. The prince's mind began to drift once more, dreaming of what her hair would look like flowing out of that braid. He imagined it would be almost like the element she was learning to control. He felt the desire to untangle her hair from the braid, and run his fingers through it. Her lips opened in a gasp, and Zuko's eyes were next drawn to them. They were large and strangely full for a girl in her teens. He figured she had to be fifteen.

In that moment she made an attempt to pull away and Zuko was broken from his dreams. Spotting the group of men behind him, Zuko shock the traitor's thoughts from his mind. Gripping her wrists to keep her from moving, he leaned in closer to whisper seductively in her ear. "I'll save you from the pirates."

She continued to fight as he bound her hands with the rope in his back pocket. Taking the moment to make sure she was properly tied, he lifted her over his shoulder. The girl protested, slamming her tied hands into his back and screaming curses of protest, but they did nothing to affect the prince, who only smiled as she fidgeted over his shoulder.

The return journey was short, and in a matter of twenty minutes; several curse from the waterbender and even an attempt to bite him, she was secured firmly to the tree. Zuko wasted no time in beginning the interrogation and he moved around her as if she were his prey. A smirk spread over his lips. She wasn't the prey, she was only bait. But as her blue eyes followed his every movement with a burning hatred, Zuko began to wonder if he were chasing the right one of them.

Stopping in front of the tree, Zuko tried to keep his raising heart rate down as he addressed her. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

The girl lowered her head. After a moment she lifted her eyes up towards him. With a shift of her head, she beckoned him closer. Complying, Zuko leaned in to hear what she was to say. The girl took the opportunity and his closeness to spit straight into his face. Zuko stumbled back and glared as she spoke. "Go jump in the river!"

Zuko fought down a growl, knowing that letting his anger get the best of him would lead them nowhere. Instead, he began circling her again, this time speaking in a reasonable tone. "Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

He shoved a hand into his back pocket and after fishing for a moment, withdrew the object he required. Holding the necklace by the ends of its ribbon, he placed the pendent along the base of her throat in an almost teasing manner. Zuko removed the necklace and stepped away. His back was turned, and she couldn't see the triumphant smile on his lips.

Shock spread over her face. "My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

Zuko was startled for a second at the mention of mothers. He looked down at the necklace in his hand, wondering if what he was doing was really right. When it had just been a necklace, one she wore every time they came across one another, it had been no problem using as bait. But now, now that he knew the importance it held and the ties that it signified, he debated about just giving it back.

He had lost his mother as well, and he knew the heartache of not having her there. He brushed off the feelings though. He had come to terms with not having his mother anymore. He didn't like it, nor did he feel it was right, but he had too much to worry about to add a pity party for himself to the list. The girl would get her necklace back after she told him what he wanted to hear. He would never get his mother back, and he had nothing to remember her of other than a few memories.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering." Zuko did well to hide his emotions and he slid the necklace away. He turned back towards her. "Tell me where he is."

"No!" The girl screamed back with a defiance that made Zuko want to grab and kiss her.

"Enough of this necklace garbage." The pirate captain stepped forward, brandishing a heated glare at both the waterbender and the prince. "You promised the scroll!"

Zuko smirked as he produced the scroll. A small fire sprung up in his hand, as he placed it under the pages. The smoke flew up, beginning to darken the paper. "You mean this? I wonder how much money this is worth."

The pirate gasped, raising a hand to urge him to stop. Zuko was sure he heard the captain plead for him not to. Glancing back at the waterbender, the prince was surprised that her face showed no signs of truly caring for the scroll at this point. Unsatisfied with her lack of reactions, he turned back to the men before him. "Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

The pirate captain seemed to be debating his chances with an attack straight against the prince. Zuko smirked, letting the flames rise higher. The captain sighed, and in a sullen tone ordered his men to go and search. When they were out of the clearing, Zuko let the flame die and he slid the scroll back into his belt.

"Well nephew," Iroh spoke with a chuckle. "I see you have things handled here. I'll just be on the ship, having a cup of tea. Would you like me to bring you anything back?"

"No." Zuko answered firmly.

Iroh looked at the waterbender. "And you Miss…"

"Katara," she supplied with a smile. "And I'm good."

"That is a lovely name," Iroh smiled as he headed towards the ship. "You kids behave while I am gone. I'll be back whenever."

Zuko frowned at his Uncle, but said nothing. Instead, he turned back to the waterbender still bound to the tree. Her name was Katara. He liked her name. It didn't have the usual roughness and edge of typical Fire Nation names. Instead, it was soft, flowing and graceful sounding. Zuko resisted the urge to say her name. To hear it roll of his tongue like water as he spoke it.

"Your uncle seems nice." Katara's voice once more brought him back from his day dreams.

"He is," Zuko shrugged.

"Let me go." Katara stomped her foot, changing the conversation with a snap.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, debating about placing a gag over her mouth just to keep her quiet. "No. I told you if you told me where the Avatar was, I'd let you go. But you didn't, so you get to stay right there."

"You're a raging asshole you know that?" Katara directed a withered glare his way.

Zuko merely rolled his eyes. "So I've been told. Has anyone ever told you that you're a whiny little bitch?"

"Why you errant little…" She trailed of in a clipped, acerbic tone. "When I get my hands on you I will rip your stupid ponytail out of your ugly bald head."

Zuko stepped forward. Mere inches now separated them. Zuko could feel his own body heat bouncing back at him with their closeness. She was just tall enough that she only had to shift her eyes up slightly to look at him. Zuko lowered his eyes to look at her, and fought down a blush when his eyes accidently went a little lower. Her torso was covered in her form fitting blue shirt, but Zuko had a slight suspicion that the shirt had been looser in the breast area a month prior.

He brought his eyes up to her face, praying to Agni she did not notice his previous line of vision. He bent his knees slightly so they were eye level. "I wouldn't be making threats waterbender. You are currently a little tied up at the moment."

"Why are you even doing this?" Katara's voice softened and she spoke with sincerity. Her glare relaxed as well.

"I don't have a choice." Zuko stood, turning away from her. His voice was low and Katara had to listen carefully to hear. "Capturing the Avatar is my only chance to regain my honor. My only chance to go home. It's the only choice I have."

"It's not your only choice" Katara fidgeted against her ropes. Zuko turned to look at her in surprise. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to fight for them. What they're doing is wrong and evil. But you're not. I can tell that there's more to you than just being the Avatar hunter."

"You don't know me." Zuko shouted, balling his hands into fists until his knuckled grew white.

Katara frowned. "You have a choice Zuko."

Zuko cringed at the way she said his name with so much concern and compassion. He took a step closer to her, reclosing the distance that had come between them. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you want to kiss me." Katara's bottom lip started to quiver, and her eyes shock. "Probably as much as I want to kiss you."

Zuko took her words as the invitation he needed. Gripping her shoulders, and pulling her as close to him as her restraints would allow, Zuko dove for her mouth. He shoved his lips against hers, kissing her with a passion and force that he did not know he had inside himself. Katara kissed back, biting at his lower lip in a way that made the prince's endorphins race through his hormone filled mind.

"I can't…" Zuko whispered trying to pull away. Katara's mouth greedily held onto his. Her hands gripped the bottom of his shirt, trying desperately to pull him closer.

"I'm not supposed to…" As he spoke, Zuko began to massage his hands through her now ruffled and frizzed hair. He pressed his body up against hers. "I'll be a traitor…"

"Don't talk…" Katara breathed heavily, drinking in the caress of him running his hand through her hair. She tried to relocate his lips, pleading for his kiss again. "Don't think about them."

Zuko looked into her eyes, which shined like the flowing river behind them. His hand brushed along her cheek. Pressing against her lips with enough force to bruise, he greedily kissed her. Katara showed no signs of wanting to stop either, and she moaned his name into his lips.

"Katara." Zuko muttered her name for the first time in between kisses. It rolled off his tongue better than he thought it would. A voice in the back of his mind screamed at the traitorous things he wished to do with the waterbender, but that voice was drowned out by the one praying that the pirates never found the Avatar.

-oOo-

Katara stomped through the halls of the Fire Nation palace; a place she had found herself calling home after living there for so many years. Her feet pressed angrily against the floor as she sought out the person of her anger. In her hand was a book titled 'Finding Love in A War.'

Banging her fists into the door of the room her brother was staying in, Katara waited until he responded before storming in. Sokka sat on the bed him and Suki were sharing during their stay, looking down at the pile of papers before him.

Katara was glad it was only her and him in the room when she threw the book at her brother. The hardback slammed into his head. "What the Hell Sokka!"

Sokka picked up the book, rubbing his forehead as he looked at her sheepishly. "You either read the part with the pirate or the Ba Sing Se part."

"When you said you were going to write a book I didn't think this was what you meant." The twenty four year old waterbender dropped her hands to her hips. "What the Hell gave you the idea that me and Zuko groped and made out while I was tied to that tree."

"In my defense this was a combined project with Suki." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from his sister. "Besides, I asked Zuko what happened…"

"And that's what he told you!" Katara was furious as both her brother and her husband.

"No." Sokka answered quickly. "He said that you two yelled angry curses at each other and you threatened to make him eat his ponytail."

"That's what happened!"

"That's what I told Suki!" Sokka threw his hands into the air. "But she said that it was suspicious that you two said the same exact things happened, so she thought there was more to it than that. So she dragged me along to talk with those pirates, who didn't even recognize me. And they told us about how you two were making googoo eyes at each other mid glares and Suki pieced together what happened. She wrote that part in the book, I had nothing to do with it!"

"Suki wrote that part?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

Sokka nodded, handing her back the book. Katara took it, debating about going after and finding her friend to yell at her or reading farther. "And when you get to the part about Ba Sing Se, and the comet, I did not write those parts either."

Katara ran a finger over the edges, debating about continuing to see what else Suki wrote for those moments mentioned. The tease of knowing what else the book might contain started to get the better of her. With a sigh, she gripped the book and turned to her brother. "Next time you and Suki decide to make a romance about me and Zuko, please try to keep it accurate."

"We will remember," Sokka nodded.

"Good." Katara looked down at the book. With a smirk, she raised her eyes to look at her brother. "I can see why this is a best seller though."


	6. Soothe

**Soothe: (Verb); Reduce pain or discomfort. (To gently calm)  
Two days left. This may be the first time I have completed Zutara Week without missing a day. Well, I was a few hours off getting day one on here but that was because I did not have my laptop that day.  
I don't like this one as much as the others. But my time to work on this one got cut drastically, and I didn't have time to come up with something else. So we get some Mama Bear Katara, a bit of worried father Zuko, and the eldest Zutara baby Lukoda. And yes, the name is Lukoda. It sounds like a bad shipping pair. I like Luka, he's a tiny version of his father.  
-oOo-**

Zuko searched high and low for his eldest child, concerned that no one knew where the boy was. Katara had taken over the search in the east portion of the palace, giving Zuko the west half to hunt though. Their younger three dashed through the home in search of their brother, and the palace Royal Guard over turned table after table in search for their crown prince.

The father found the boy in the place he knew he should have looked first. He pushed his rugged bangs out of his face as he sighed a sigh of relief.

The eight year sat alone under a large mango tree, cradling his knees up to his chest as sobs racked over his body. Zuko stepped into the clearing; one that only the members of the royal family knew of. The firebender knew he should have looked here first, as he himself had used it several times as a child.

Dropping down next to the boy, Zuko pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. "We have been looking for you for hours. What's wrong Lukoda? Tell me what's wrong."

"I…" Lukoda withdrew deeper into himself. Tears broke through his words. "I hurt myself while firebending."

"Let me see it." Zuko's voice held compassion and love, but also a sense of urgency and protection. Lukoda raised his face towards his father; his ember eyes twinkling with wet tears that dripped over his tan skin. Pain and shame raced through his expressions as he slowly pulled his hand out from where he had been hiding it against his chest. Zuko's eyes widened at the red burn that laced from his son's palm and along the back of his hand. It dotted about on his finger. The burn was light, but Zuko knew how painful even the lightest of burns could be.

"Luka, keep your eye on my okay. I'm going to help make that better." Zuko comforted as it picked his son into his arm. He kept a tight grip on the boy, holding the eight year against him as he moved quickly towards the infirmary. Passing the head of the palace guard, he sent him off with orders to find Katara. Zuko didn't stay long once the guard nodded, before he continued on his way towards the infirmary. Nearly kicking down the door whenever it refused to open, Zuko stepped into the room with his son.

Placing the boy on the bed, the Fire Lord glanced around the room for assistance. He found none, and he remembered quickly that the staff of that room was only on call when truly needed, as both Zuko and Katara were well equipped in dealing with injuries. Reassuring his sniffling child once more, Zuko rummaged through the shelf of burn salves until he found the ones he needed. He moved back in front of the young firebender. Pulling up a chair, he sat down.

"Can I see your hand?" Zuko asked, trying to keep himself calm as he treated the injury. The skin was beginning to blister, and Zuko knew that it was getting treated just in time. He prayed that Katara had been notified and was on her way. Her talent with healing would be useful in the situation, but Zuko knew he was well equipped to handle this on his own. He turned his eyes up to his son, trying to talk him through what was happening and piece together what had occurred. "Can you tell me what happen?"

"I don't…" Lukoda spoke through softening sobs. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Zuko looked at his son in confusion. He wrapped the bandaged around the injure hand; knowing that he had done all he could do to heal it. "I'm not mad at you. I just need to know what happened."

"I messed up." Lukoda answered with a shrug. "I tried to do that new form but I couldn't. And I thought with practice, I could do it. But the flames got bigger than I could handle. I can't do it and I burnt myself. I just… I wanted to show you what I learned. I wanted to make you proud and show you how good I am. I wanted to prove myself and what I can do."

"Oh Luka," Zuko grabbed his son and pulled him against him in a tight hug. The child hugged back, crying gently in his father's shoulder. He rubbed his back as he comforted and soothed him. "I would never be mad at you for something like that. Do you understand? And I want you to know that I proud of you. Why are you worried about proving yourself?"

Lukoda leaned away to look at his father. "Because Zara bends better than me," he whined. His blue eyes shimmered in tears. "She's younger than me but she can do things better than I can. I just… I didn't want you to love her move than me."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. It broke his heart to hear his son, worrying about the things that he had dealt with. The Fire Lord questioned briefly if he was really doing a good enough job with raising his four kids if the oldest held fears such as the ones he was saying. "Luka, listen to me and listen to me good. I love you. You are my pride and joy. You all are. I don't love any of your siblings any more than I love you. Nor will I ever. Do you understand?"

Luka nodded, giving Zuko the encouragement to continue. "Nothing will ever make me love you less. I'm sorry if I ever gave you any reason to believe that I could. But I love you, and nothing will ever change that. You don't have to prove yourself to me, or anybody else."

Luka looked at his father with a curious expression. "You're not mad about the burn."

Zuko sighed glancing down at the bandaged hand before looking back at his son. "I didn't say that. I'm upset that you didn't have anyone around while trying to do that. And I'm upset that you pushed yourself too far and got hurt and none of us knew. But I am not upset with you or how it happened. Accidents happen, but we don't need to encourage them okay."

Zuko placed a hand in the boy's black hair. His son was too like him. He felt as if he were looking into a smaller, blue eyed version of himself. With that in mind, Zuko felt the need to place precautions for the child's safety. "No firebending until that hand is healed."

"Okay." Lukoda nodded sadly.

Zuko ruffled the boy's hair, and did something his father never did with either him or Azula. "Let's make a deal. You go one week without burning yourself, or anything else, and I will take you out for ice cream."

His tears stopped and he smiled at his father. "Really?"

Zuko nodded. "Just the two of us. We'll go to that new place a few blocks over, and have a day to ourselves."

"Like we used to?" Lukoda's face lit up at the prospect before him. He shoved his uninjured hand forward, waiting for his father to shack on the deal.

Zuko chuckled as he gripped the boy's small hand. "Just like we used to."

"Where is he?!" The door flew open, revealing an angry looking Katara. The woman spotted the two males and made her way over towards them. After a heavy sigh, she pulled a chair over and sat. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom." Lukoda sniffed away a straggling sneeze. "Daddy made it better."

Katara turned her attention towards her husband. "What happened?"

"He burnt himself while firebending," Zuko answered quickly. A small smile pulled at his lips as he looked at his wife's frantic eyes. The burn had indeed been small, and after treating it properly, it had ended up being a minor graze. But Zuko knew his wife, and he knew her tendency to over reach when it came to the child's safety. "I put the appropriate stuff on it, and got it bandaged. But if you still want to magic water heal…"

Katara rolled her eyes at her husband, before turning back to their son. "Let me see your hand."

Lukoda complied and Katara pulled a small strand of water from the air. After lifting away the placed bandage, she let the water set over the already healing flesh. Several minutes passed before she let the liquid evaporate back into the air and allowed Zuko to replace the bandages. "I got to what you couldn't. The tissue underneath wasn't damaged so it was only a matter of repairing the top layer. It's going to scar though."

"Cool!" Lukoda looked excited. He looked down at the bandaged hand, wanting to see the scar underneath. "How long until I can see it?"

Zuko chuckled; remembering how thrilled he had been whenever he had gotten his first scar from a firebending accident. He had been a happy six year old whenever he had gotten to show off the little patch of scared skin, no larger than a gold piece, on his arm from his own bending. Watching his eight year smile as if nothing had happened made him feel a little less apprehensive of the situation. "That bandage stays on for the next few days."

"Okay." Lukoda nodded. "You'll remember the deal?"

"I will mark it on my calendar," Zuko answered.

Katara couldn't hide the smirk on his lips as she watched the interaction. "Go find your brother and sisters. They're looking franticly for you."

Lukoda threw his arms around his mother in a quick hug. "Thanks mom." He let go and moved to hug Zuko. "Thanks daddy." He held onto the hug, and Zuko gripped him back.

"Be careful." Zuko said as they pulled apart. "And remember what I said."

Lukoda nodded before heading out the door.

Katara turned a confused gaze onto her husband. "What did I miss between you two?"

Zuko smiled at his wife. Four kids was a lot to take care of, and soothing injuries and hurt feelings took a large toll on the two of them. But at the end of the day, it didn't matter how many cuts Zuko had to kiss better, it didn't matter how many times he had to solve a fight between the children. It was moments like that, whenever a hug and smile from his son soothed even Zuko's deepest fears and reassured him that he could do it. He could be the father to his four angels that his own father never had been to him. "Have I ever told you how much I love being a parent?"


	7. Spark

**Spark: (Noun); A small fiery particle thrown off from a fire, alight in ashes, or produced by striking together two hard surfaces such as stone or metal. (Verb); Emit sparks of fire or electricity. (Verb); Engage in courtship.  
Day seven; both excited and sad about today. Excited because this means I did every day without skipping, or avoiding it. It also means that this week is coming to an end and that is sad because now I have no more Zutara Week. Hopefully Zutara Month comes back around and I have the time to do it.  
So without further due…. (drum roll please) DAY SEVEN: SPARK!**  
-oOo-

The prince of the Fire Nation was nothing like anyone ever expected him to be. Rumors of a powerful, angry and bitter prince who would set ablaze anything in his path came from all corners of the world. The GAang had seen this side of Zuko more than they had wished, and it had been a major stopper in allowing the prince to join.

But whenever he had stepped into the courtyard of the Western Air Temple; speaking of wanting peace and that he had changed his ways, each of them had gotten a chance to see a different side of the prince. And from there, sparked a relationship that none of them knew could have ever been possible.

-O-

Despite her inability to see, Toph had been the first person to pick up on the subtle things that gave the two away. She would fight back snickers as Zuko's body heat spiked any time Katara was in a three foot radiance of him, or when she felt Katara's heart rate pound like a steam engine at a complement or comment from the prince. She slid sly little comments into the conversations around the fire.

She had felt the flickers of heat that seeped out of the young pair before they even realized.

-O-

Sokka knew that the tension between his sister and Zuko was a bundle of kindle, waiting for the simplest spark to set it ablaze. He wasn't sure at first where his options sat with the idea.

On one hand, he saw the whole relationship as just on the verge of exploding. He didn't want his sister hurt if things did not go the way everyone thought they were heading.

In the other hand, he saw the dynamics between the two and recognized quickly the bond between them. Quick glances over the campfire, and the growing time the two spent together answered everything.

As time went on, and Sokka got to know the prince more, he found himself sliding in the comments along with Toph at dinner. He wanted his sister to find what he had found with Suki, and he knew that Zuko was the one to give her that.

-O-

Suki did not pick up on the affection as quickly as she would have liked. She came amid the heated battle between Zuko and Katara and the tension between the two had clouded her ability to see the sparks of love underneath. But as she listened to the rants Katara threw, and watched the way Zuko did anything that Katara asked, she quickly picked up what was forming.

Her subtle comments at the campfire were a bit dirty.

-O-

Aang didn't want to see it. Zuko was his friend, his teacher. But Katara… Katara was his first love. The thought that she could love anyone else just didn't sit right with him. His gaze grew into glares as the two grew closer after the events of confronting her mother's killer. The young airbender felt his heart shatter every time Katara laughed at the poor jokes Zuko told, every time she smiled at him, sent an encouraging word to the firebender, any time she did something with the prince.

But his resentment fell away as he began to notice the changes in the two's relationship. The brushing of hands while passing dinner became more frequent, more lasting, more filled with shared smiles and blushed. He watched as Katara whispered secrets to the prince, as she playfully teased him and smiled at him with the smile Aang thought was only for him. He watched as the waterbender he loved turned to the prince of fire for a warm embrace.

But as he watched the changes in Zuko as well, Aang began to let go. The prince began to fit into the group much better after Katara let go of her anger. He was truly a member of the family after that moment. He smiled more, laughed more, and sat with them at the fire more than he had in the past.

It had been a simple night on Ember Island whenever Aang had finally accepted the fact. He watched from the doorway as the two cleaned the dishes from dinner that night. Anger had welled inside him at the way Zuko seemed to touch her hand more than needed whenever she handed dishes to wash. But he quickly realized that Katara moved her fingers at the last minute several times to ensure that they touched.

The smile; unforced and full of compassion and understanding, that the two shared was the breaking point in Aang's denial. She was only one who ever brought that kind of a smile out of the prince, and Zuko was the only one who could make her light up at a glance.

He watched the spark between them build, knowing that he would not be the one she choose.

-O-

They had all been surprised whenever the two had gone their separate ways after the war. It didn't make sense to the group who had watched a heated hatred turn into something beautiful. They questioned, pressed and pocked on why neither of them had made any attempt to turn that spark into an undying flame. But neither Zuko nor Katara had an answer as to why.

It was four years after the war though, that the attachment became too hard to ignore and the two had given in to their desire. They kept it secret at first, until neither could contain the joy and the truth had come out.

The news of the coming marriage between Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara was told only two year after. The information had sent a party throughout the members of Team Avatar, who felt that it was finally time.

Just shy of a year and a half after their marriage, Zuko and Katara welcomed their first child into the world.

Because just as Sokka had said all those years ago, the tension between Katara and Zuko was a bundle of kindle, waiting for the simplest spark to set it ablaze.

**-oOo-  
And that is the end for me. Wasn't much for this one, but it wraps everything up. **

**I am really proud of these seven prompts. I put my best effort into writing and creating something unique and different for each and every one. I hope I did a good enough job at making this week as awesome as I could. **

**I do like the way this one came out; especially considering the little time I had to work .Aang's part took a bit of work to figure out but I got it where I wanted. **

**Got to say though, 'Bound' has got to be my favorite prompt I have ever done (and that includes the few I did for the years prior). **

**This week was just so much fun, and I look forward to doing this again next year. **


End file.
